


Пиратский пакт

by wfSHM



Series: Нулевой сезон [3]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Pirates, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wfSHM/pseuds/wfSHM
Summary: Сотрудничать с пиратами - не очень хорошая идея. Обманут, обкрадут, прирежут. Даже если ты опытный Следопыт. А если отправить к пиратам пиратку?





	1. Приглашение домой

— Может, ты уже сделаешь меня наставником? Я за последнее время столько новичков провела, что Джанира может обзавидоваться.

Анаис всего лишь пришла к Хестраму по очередному самому обычному вызову на самое обычное задание. Адрил же встретил девушку дополнительной новостью:

— Вот эта девушка, Кэнин, это ее первый день, — капитан с ленивым видом перебирал бумаги, что как всегда в полном беспорядке лежали у него на столе. — Надеюсь, ты покажешь ей Сообщество с лучшей стороны.

Адрил пересекся взглядом с Анаис и через долгую секунду оба следопыта рассмеялись. Маленькая девчушка, всего полтора метра ростом, с белым кроликом на руках и накинутым на голову и лицо капюшоном серого залатанного дорожного плаща, вжалась в потертый от времени стул, на котором сидела. Кажется, она совсем не поняла причины веселья.

— Все будет зависеть от того, в какую жопу мира в этот раз ты нас отправишь, Хестрам.

— В Речные Королевства.

Анаис застыла с полуоткрытым ртом. Лицо ее приобрело какой-то неестественно бледный оттенок:

— Воу-воу-воу, капитан! — девица нервным движением поправила ремень, удерживающий мушкет притянутым к спине. — Я отказываюсь возвращаться в эту помойку!

Адрил даже отвлекся от своего особо занимательного дела по перекладыванию отчетов, которые-никто-никогда-не-прочитает. Мужчина подобрался в кресле и сложил руки в замок перед лицом. Его голос вдруг стал низким и очень серьезным.

— Лонгфингер, ты, конечно, всегда можешь отказаться от задания, — Адрил медленно поднялся и осторожно взял папку с бумагами со стола и потряс ею в воздухе. — Но там ждет твой… старый друг.

Пауза затянулась. Анаис секунд тридцать стояла, скрестив руки на груди и сверля капитана злобным взглядом:

— У меня много друзей в Речных Королевствах. Уточни. И хватит трясти моим личным делом как половой тряпкой.

— Хэрим, — папка из рук венчур-капитана с хлопком плюхнулась на стол. Девушка в кресле вздрогнула, напомнив о своем существовании.

Бледнота с лица Анаис ушла, вернув ее естественный смуглый цвет кожи. Но вот радость не пришла. Лонгфингер закатила глаза и закусила нижнюю губу. Топот каблука ее сапога проинформировал всех о степени раздражения, близком к крайнему.

— Я думала, этот сучий потрох давно сдох… — шепотом сорвалось рычание с ее губ, а затем голос вернулся к нормальной громкости. — И что Хэриму нужно от Сообщества?

Хестрам примирительно улыбнулся, привлекая внимание девушки в капюшоне:

— У него есть кое-что, что будет интересно Сообществу. Книга о цивилизации Азланти.

— Чо?

— Это древняя цивилизация первых людей Голариона, — девушка в капюшоне впервый за встречу подала голос. Он оказался довольно низким, шепелявым, но миленьким, будто говорила пятилетняя девочка. Следопыты одновременно обернулись к ней. — Ну, я читала о них. Немного, — малышка Кэнин заерзала на месте. — Потому что о них очень мало известно…

— Все верно, мисс Лин! Лонгфингер, учись у нее! — Анаис возмущенно-недоуменно вперилась взглядом в капитана. Хестрам откашлялся в кулак. — Так вот. У Хэрима есть книга. Толстая такая, с зелено-нефритовой кожаной обложкой с выгравированной на ней черепахой. Она как-то связана с Азлантами. И она есть у Хэрима. Но!... — мужчина поднял указательный палец к потолку. — Но он отдаст ее Сообществу только в обмен на услугу. А кто лучше может помочь очередному князю очередного княжества Речных Королевств, нежели…

— Ладно-ладно! Я помню, что такое Азлант, мы с Микой уже связывались с этими ребятами, — Анаис вдруг подобралась и, выставив руки раскрытыми ладонями вперед, остановила речь капитана. — Я согласна. Ты… как тебя?

— Кэнин…

— Кэнин. Сожалею, но твоим первым заданием в качестве Следопыта будет путешествие в рассадник самой отборной мразоты Голариона.

— Но я… — девочка с кроликом на руках попыталась что-то возразить, что Анаис прервала ее легким жестом руки.

— Давай, Хестрам, какие подробности?

— Это… все.

— Всмысле?! — Лонгфингер аж подпрыгнула от неожиданности.

— А то ты не знаешь, как в Речных Королевствах дела делаются, — Адрил гаденько ухмыльнулся, жестом показывая девушкам, что они свободны. Кэнин поднялась и потянулась к своему рюкзаку, но Анаис не сдвинулась с места.

— Кхм, ты ничего не забыл?

Капитан недоуменно воззрился на девушку:

— А должен?

— Да! — Анаис почти рявкнула, шагнув вперед.

Мужчина задумался на долгую секунду.

— О, точно! — Хестрам протянул Анаис пергамент, скрепленный печатью Следопытов. — В порту вас будет ждать корабль с названием «Ощипанная ласточка». Это все.

— Нет, — Анаис убрала пергамент во внутренний карман плаща и ткнула указательным пальцем в сторону Кэнин.

— Да-да-да, верно, — Адрил кивнул. Он выдвинул верхний ящик стола, взял с полки Компас Следопыта, внимательно посмотрел на гравировку с именем, и кинул его девчонке с кроликом. — Вот. С этого момента ты официальный Следопыт.

* * *

— Как, говоришь, тебя зовут? — Анаис вышагивала по брусчатке с видом гордым и очень-очень важным.

— Кэнин Лин. Мой дядюшка, что воспитывал меня, когда-то давно был Следопытом. Перед смертью он передал мне разбитый Компас и рассказал про вашу организацию, — девушка с кроликом так и не убрала капюшона с лица.

— Ага, ага, — Лонгфингер махнула ладонью перед лицом, будто отгоняла от него стаю мошек. — Другое меня интересует, — девушка вдруг остановилась и потянула за двулезвийный меч, плотно обмотанный холстиной и закрепленный на рюкзаке Кэнин. — Этот меч больше тебя в длину! Как ты им управляешься?

Кэнин сделала шаг назад, высвобождая оружие из захвата любопытствующей. Ее словно что-то смущает, но Анаис явно не понимает, что.

— Дядюшка научил меня. Но… можно встречный вопрос?

— Конечно, — Лонгфингер махнула рукой, будто ее больше не интересует меч Кэнин.

— А… Следопытам, правда так много платят, чтобы купить и обслуживать огнестрел?

— А? — Анаис машинально коснулась мушкета. — А, не! — она весело рассмеялась, — это мой батя мне подарил. И научил им пользоваться. А вот пистоль сама купила, — Анаис явно чувствовала гордость за это достижение, но Кэнин не особо прониклась моментом.

— Итак… Куда мы идем?

— Серьезно? — Анаис пыснула со смеха, поправляя свою совсем маленькую кожаную сумочку, перекинутую через плечо. В отличие от рюкзака, что размерами практически сопоставим с самой Кэнин, сумочка Лонгфингер смотрелась смехотворно. — На маяке, где ты росла, не было книг по географии? — хоть лица Кэнин по-прежнему не видно, но Лонгфингер все равно прочувствовала пренебрежение. — Ты представляешь, где находятся Речные Королевства? На ре-ках! А как попасть туда, куда можно попасть только по реке?

Анаис замолчала, вгоняя Кэнин в какое-то неловкое молчание.

— Корабли, детка! — в победном жесте Анаис вскинула руки.

Ох, как же чертовски нравятся ей морские путешествия! Двадцать четыре года жизни стрелка потрачены на корабли, плавание и пиратство. Ох, точно, Анаис еще никому не рассказывала…

— Корабли, и что? — Кэнин прижала кролика к себе ближе. Маленький беленький зверек смешно сморщил розовый носик.

— Как что?! — Анаис внезапно завелась. — Это же… Это…

— Я видела такие. Я жила на маяке.

— Да-да, — Анаис отмахнулась от Кэнин. — Раз плывем на корабле, то порт, детка!

Запах соленой воды, водорослей, испражнений и дешевого бухла ударил в нос девушкам. Кэнин старательно зарылась носом в шерсть своего кролика, а Анаис даже не поморщилась, так привычен эти ароматы. Русоволосая девчонка сразу же принялась искать распределяющего.

— Кэнни, не отставай! — Лонгфингер махнула девушке, показывая свое положительное расположение.

Раз, два, — девушки быстро пролавировали меж толп моряков, что прибыли в Центр Мира кто по работе, кто по личным делам. Анаис тянула Кэнин за рукав, чтоб спутница не растерялась в гуще толпы.

— Первый раз в таком месте, да? — Анаис весело рассмеялась, подводя юного Следопыта к стойке, расположенной прямо на улице. Парнишка лет десяти со скучающим видом стоял у самодельной стойки из палетов и лениво листал страницы толстенной книги.

— Эй, парниш, где главный? — Лонгфингер улыбалась широко и весело.

— Угадай, — мальчик невесело усмехнулся, перелистывая очередную страницу. — Батя где-то бухает. Во-о-он в той таверне, — юноша широким жестом описал круг по всей площади. Полуразвалившися корабли, бомжеватого вида матросы и капитаны, чуть более презентабельные, но все равно жалкие. Анаис с отвращением морщила нос от резкого запаха гнилой рыбы, что принес с собой проходящий мимо мужчина.

— А ты чего тут делаешь?

— А я, к сожалению, умею читать и писать… — парень осунулся, отвлекся от бездумного перелистывания страниц и принялся начищать писчие перья. — И так почти каждый день. Батя уходит куда-то с матросами, а я его заменяю, иначе уволят. Сегодня, вот, уже… — мальчик поднял голову к небу, слегка щурясь и прикрывая глаза ладонью, чтоб солнце не сильно слепило глаза. — Три часа где-то колобродит.

Анаис кивнула и переглянулась со своей спутницей. Та по-прежнему молчала и за капюшоном не угадывалась даже толика эмоций. У Лонгфингер даже закрались подозрения, что у Кэнни гоблинские уши, поэтому она так рьяно прячется. Мысль, что малышка просто стесняется в свой первый день и понятия не имеет, что и как делать, в голову девушки даже не закралась.

— Хорошо. Раз ты батю подменяешь, скажи, стоит ли на пристани в Лужах корабль с названием “Ощипанная ласточка”?

Парень кивнул. Отработанным движением он открыл учетную книгу на нужной странице и буквально за десять секунд просмотрел данные за семь дней.

— За последнюю неделю в Лужах не было корабля с таким названием. Но я слышал его на днях, в порту верхнего круга.

Мальчик за стойкой под открытым небом вызвал у Лонгфингер какое-то странное щемящее чувство жалости. Она порылась за пазухой и вытянула на свет круглую блестящую монетку.

— Держи, пацан, — щелчком пальцев девушка отправила золотой в полет прямо в руки мальцу. Парень, не будь дурак, монету поймал и крепко сжал ее обеими руками, ошарашено разглядывая кругляшок. Кажется, он никогда не видел такого количества денег. — Купи себе бумаги и карандашей, походи в библиотеку. И приходи к Следопытам. Грамотному шустрому пацану вполне могут дать работенку в архивах. И платят там лучше, чем в портовых Лужах. Скажешь, что от Лонгфингер, — Анаис весело подмигнула радостному парню.

Соленый морской воздух в верхнем порту никуда не делся, а вот кислый аромат дешевого пойла и затхлость немытых тел пропал. Каждый корабль здесь — произведение искусства, люди одеты, словно на бал, а дороги такие чистые, будто их каждый час надраивают с мылом. Удивительно, как Анаис и Кэнин в их пыльных дорожных нарядах еще не поймали и не посадили за нарушение общественного порядка.

— Нам сюда, — Лонгфингер кивнула на идеально квадратное здание из белого кирпича с очень узкими окнами.

“Как сейчас Мики не хватает. Я же все испорчу, как только рот открою,”— совсем невеселые мысли посетили голову девушки.

Порядка двадцати приемных кабинок заняты плотными очередями из капитанов, старлеев, посыльных, — все смиренно ждали, когда закончится ожидание и они смогут зарегистрировать прибытие или отбытие своего судна. Гомон, шорох перьев по бумаге, возмущенный топот, все слилось в отвратительную оду бюрократии. Лишь одна женщина, сидящая за столом вне кабинки по центру помещения, оказалась свободна от посещающих. Правда, дел от этого меньше у нее не стало: бумаги, печати, писчие перья будто летали над столом, закрученные безумным магическим вихрем, а вовсе не сжимаемые руками пухлой объемной дамы.

— Здрасти! — Анаис широко приветливо улыбнулась, привлекая внимание женщины. Та в свою очередь даже не попыталась изобразить дружелюбие. Ее туго собранный на затылке пучок русых волос смешно качнулся, когда она подняла полный раздражения взгляд на Следопытов. — Нам надо узнать…

— Здесь вам не справочная! — голос женщины, скрипучий и властный, прозвучал слишком громко. Она указала мясистым пальцем в сторону кабинок. — В очередь, как все!

— Но мы из Сообщества Следопытов, нам надо… — Кэнин попыталась вмешаться и воззвать к авторитету организации, но сработало плохо.

— Да хоть император Келеша, правила для всех одинаковые!

Не прокатило. Девушки развернулись и оглядели нескончаемые очереди страждущих.

— Очень много людей, — кролик на руках Кэнин возмущенно заерзал.

— Ага. Пошли, — Анаис подобралась и шагнула вперед, но Лин остановила спутницу.

— Начало очередей в другой стороне.

— Я в курсе. У нас нет времени стоять в очереди.

Из третьей кабинки слева вышел посетитель. Анаис в два прыжка заскочила внутрь, чуть не сбив с ног следующего в очереди.

— Никого не пускай! — крикнула Лонгфингер Кэнин, начисто игнорируя протест очереди. Девушка быстро захлопнула за собой дверцу на защелку. Лин не сразу сообразила, что происходит. Она затопталась на месте, желая поскорее уйти, сбежать обратно на маяк, где прожила всю жизнь в отдалении от этих толп и суеты. Но дядюшка учил Кэнин ответственности. Теперь она Следопыт, а помогать соратникам — это тоже ответственность.

— Простите-простите! — девушка быстро испуганно залепетала, — мы из Сообщества! Нам некогда!

— Здравствуйте! Добро пожаловать в порт Абсалома в центре Мира, — прилизанный юноша встретил Анаис настолько широкой улыбкой, будто бедняге защемило лицевые нервы. Он внезапно замолчал, дернул головой как деревянная кукла и пустым взглядом уставился на Следопыта. Через секунду ему в голову откуда-то из-за ширмы прилетел небольшой камень. Юноша даже не обратил внимание, словно это какое-то незначительное недоразумение, улыбка все еще украшала его лицо. — Прошу прощения. Добро пожаловать в порт Абсалома, Города в Центре Мира! Чем могу помочь?

Анаис даже растерялась от приветствия. Она перегнулась через ширму и увидела ту самую женщину, что выгнала Следопытов в общую очередь. Рядом с ней, сокрытый от глаз посетителей, мирно стоял ящик, до верха набитый такими же камнями, что только что прилетел юноше в голову.

— Кхм, — Лонгфингер отошла от стойки и разгладила полы плаща. — Мне нужно узнать, у какого причала стоит “Ощипанная ласточка”.

— Одну минуту, мэм.

Гам снаружи возрастал. Опыта в разрешении конфликтов у Лин не очень много. А тут такая толпа раздраженных женщин и мужчин разом налетели на бедняжку. Более того, на возрастающее возмущения к очереди стала надвигаться Та Самая Женщина. Только вот никто не понял, где она прятала здоровенный боевой молот, что сейчас крепко сжимала в руках с легкостью, которой позавидует самый матерый скальд.

— Что за нарушения порядка?! — громовой голос разозленной женщины тут же заставил всех возмущающих заткнуться. Анаис, заслышав внезапную тишину, поторопила юношу.

Кэнин тем временем в панике решала, что делать. Очередь расступилась, давая женщине с молотом пройти к кабинке. Она размахнулась оружием, целясь в дверь кабинки. Лин в испуге дернулась, резво вытягивая руку вперед, к женщине:

— Анаис, скорее!

Короткое заклинание опутало женщину серой дымкой. Икнув, она вдруг выпустила молот, тот с диким грохотом бухнулся на пол, раскалывая плитку. Глаза женщины закатились, без сил она рухнула вниз. Воцарившаяся тишина испугала Кэнин даже больше, чем громогласный голос женщины. Кажется, кто-то из толпы уже собрался закричать в панике. Но буквально через мгновение помещение заполнил гулкий храп.

— Она что… спит? — стоящий рядом мужчина недоуменно воззрился на Лин. Даже капюшон, скрывающий голову девушки, не помешал окружающим увидеть, как она быстро-быстро кивает в подтверждении догадки.

Тем временем юноша что-то переписал из книги на кусок пергамента и протянул его Лонгфингер:

— Вот, мэм, вся информация по нахождению “Ощипанной ласточки”. С вас пять серебряных за консультацию.

Анаис бросила монеты на стойку, схватила листочек и, даже не попрощавшись, вылетела из кабинки, хватая спутницу за рукав и быстро утаскивая ее прочь. Дверца кабинки тихонько врезалась в мирно спящую женщину. Юноша приподнялся со своего места, чтобы лучше разглядеть послеобеденный сон начальницы. Улыбка с его лица наконец сползла:

— Меня точно уволят.

— Это же незаконно!

Кэнин наконец отцепилась от Анаис, когда посчитала, что они убежали достаточно далеко. Лин даже немного запыхалась, а вторая девушка будто пешком шла.

— Ну побалагузирили немного, ничего страшного, — Анаис откровенно веселилась. — Как ты эту бабу, а! Ты ей врезала?

— Н-нет, это заклинания сна.

— О, так ты маг? Классно.

— Не совсем. Но кое-что наколдовать могу.

— Это тоже полезно, — Лонгфингер поправила съехавшую портупею с алхимическими склянками и внимательно вчиталась в бумажку, полученную в распределительном центре. — Пошли “Ласточку” искать.


	2. Принц Талдора

Словно сделанный из чистого золота корабль видно издалека. Анаис в шоке замерла, глядя на роскошность и вычурный блеск самого шикарного корабля, который ей доводилось видеть за двадцать лет пиратства. Омрачало сие произведение искусства флаг Талдора.

“Тораг, сделай так, чтобы этот корабль не оказался нужным нам,” — стрелок пока не очень хорошо понимала, как правильно молиться богам, но надеялась, что мысленные посылы тоже работают.

Увы, великое божество дварфов осталось глухо. Золотой корабль стоял именно на том месте, что указано в записке. Талдорские стражники плотным кольцом окружили трап, полностью закрывая обзор. Анаис остановилась прямо напротив одного из стражников. Воины в сине-зеленых одеждах не шелохнулись даже после того, как Лонгфингер потрясла у одного из них ладонью перед лицом.

— С ними все в порядке? — Лин попыталась заглянуть в лицо мужчины из-под своего капюшона, но удалось плохо.

— Ага, они обычно для красоты стоят, — Анаис шагнула назад и подняла высоко над головой свиток, что дал Адрил. — Мы из Сообщества Следопытов, нас прислал венчур-капитан Хестрам. Нам надо поговорить с вашим главным.

Секунд тридцать ожидания и стена из солдат расступилась. Перед самым трапом на раскладном стульчике восседал мужчина лет пятидесяти, со смуглой кожей, испещренной морщинами. В его роскошной аккуратно подстриженной бороде уже пробивается заметная седина, а на макушке появилась лысина. Он спрятал серебряную фляжку во внутренний карман ливреи цветов талдорского лорда, протер пенсне и нехотя поднялся.

— Прошу вас, дамы, — мужчина говорил на общем языке совершенно без акцента. Он протянул руку за письмом, которое Анаис поспешила передать. Восковая печать на свитке сломалась под нажимом рук мужчины. Он внимательно изучил письмо и, недоверчиво оглянув девушек, жестом позвал их на борт.

В каюте капитана за столом расположился мальчик лет тринадцати. Он увлеченно раскрашивал карты и не удосужился поднять головы при появлении гостей. И даже стоящие на страже охранники будто не моргнули.

— Джакс, я же сказал, чтобы меня не беспокоили, — мальчик машинально пригладил короткие черные волосы ладонью.

— Господин, эти дамы из Сообщества Следопытов, — мужчина указал рукой на девушек и замолчал, выжидательно глядя на них. Анаис поглядела на Джакса с непониманием, а после одернулась:

— Я Анаис Лонгфингер, а это Кэнин Лин. Кхм, милорд.

Мальчик наконец оторвался от своих художеств и оглядел нежданных гостий.

— Не надо так называть меня. И… чего вы хотите, дамы из Сообщества?

Кэнин и Анаис растерялись. Обычно Сообщество договаривается о перевозках следопытов непосредственно с капитанами кораблей и все в курсе. А тут как-то странно. Маленький мальчик в капитанской рубке, да еще и не в курсе о задании.

— Сэр, мы…

Мальчик поднял руку раскрытой ладонью вперед, заставляя Анаис замолчать.

— Лазерстоун. Зовите меня Лазерстоун.

— Хорошо, Лазерстоун, — Лонгфингер широко заулыбалась. Долой официоз! — Наш капитан сообщил, что Ваш корабль поможет нам в выполнении задания и доставит нас в… — Лонгфингер оглянулась на мужчину с пенсне, — в Речные Королевства.

Джакс напрягся. Он перестал дышать, щеки его надулись и покраснели.

— Мой принц! — мужчина почти визжал, но упорно сдерживал эмоции. — Мы не…

— Не называй меня так, Джакс! — почти крикнул Лазерстоун, хлопая ладонями по столу. Мужчина стушевался и покорно склонил голову. — Я с удовольствием помогу Сообществу, это долг любого уважающего себя правителя, помогать Следопытам! — мальчик поднялся и встал на стул, чтобы сравняться ростом с гостьями.

Лин все время стояла молча. Но, услышав обращение к Лазерстоуну как к принцу, спешно подобрала полы плаща и сделала самый чудесный и аккуратный реверанс, что Анаис видела за свою жизнь. Принц весело улыбнулся:

— А вы знаете толк в придворных манерах.

В его голосе не было издевки. Мальчик учтиво поклонился в ответ. Лонгфингер всем своим растерянным видом дала понять, что понятия не имеет, что делать. Она обернулась на Джакса, но не встретила поддержки во взгляде этого сурового человека, что трепещет перед тринадцатилетним мальчиком. Она попробовала поклониться, но вышло смешно и неуклюже. Если бы Анаис попробовала просто взмахнуть хвостом на голове, вышло бы куда более уместно. Лазерстоун вместе с Кэнни тихо рассмеялись, а после мальчик отточенным движением поправил ворот белоснежной рубахи.

— Я с огромным удовольствием помогу вам, Следопыты, но есть небольшая проблема, — принц выдержал паузу, с деловитым видом потирая подбородок и заставляя девушек нервничать. — Этот чудесный корабль — подарок моего старшего брата. И, увы, сейчас он отбыл из Абсалома по… — мальчик изобразил рукой неопределенный жест. — По личным делам. Ну, принцы, вы знаете, вечно заняты. И капитан не успел дать мне присягу, в отличие от остальной команды. А это значит, что капитан все еще подчиняется моему брату, а не мне. Именно поэтому уже две недели мы стоим в этом порту. И мне не позволяют даже выйти в город!

На секунду в его голосе проскользнуло детское расстройство, но принц быстро взял себя в руки.

— Эм… ваше вел… кхм, Лазерстоун, мы наверное как-то можем помочь? — Кэнин сделала шаг вперед, проникшись печалью мальчика.

— Уговорить капитана, что пора уже вспомнить, что сейчас я здесь единственный представитель его величества? — мальчик развел руками, показывая, что уже перепробовал все дипломатические приемы.

Вот, собственно, и тупик. Для тех, кто действует по закону. Анаис широко и искренне улыбнулась.

— Ваше лазерстоунское величество, — девушка поспешила достать из кобуры на поясе пистоль и показать его принцу. — У меня есть, чем вас заинтересовать.

Джакс шагнул вперед, пытаясь закрыть собой путь от Анаис к мальчику.

— Расслабься, старик, он не заряжен.

— Мой принц, не самая лучшая идея брать… вот это.

Слова Джакса стали триггером. Лазерстоун хитро прищурился и приказал мужчине отойти в сторону. Как только оружие оказалось в руках юноши, он принялся внимательно рассматривать его, каждую завитушку, каждую видимую шестеренку. Даже в дуло заглянул, после чего Анаис с озабоченным и взволнованным видом отвела пистоль в сторону от лица принца.

— Не надо так, Лазерстоун. У тебя же нет дополнительного лица?

— Это какая-то магическая вещь? — маленькие чертята так и заплясали во взгляде принца.

— Наоборот. Это чудо инженерной техники. Огнестрельное оружие. Считай, что у тебя в руках карманная пушка с ма-а-аленькими ядрами.

Его Величество даже не собирался скрывать интерес и восторг. Он спрыгнул со стула и приказал всем выйти на палубу:

— Ты же покажешь мне, как им пользоваться?

Джакс попытался остановить принца, но единственный приказ Лазерстоуна тут же вырастил вокруг троицы из Следопытов и принца непробиваемый щит из охранников. Вооруженные мужчины, на которых Лонгфингер наконец начала обращать внимание как на мужчин, игнорировали все возмущенные выкрики Джакса, не давая никому прорваться к его величеству.

Анаис зарядила пистоль, объясняя принцу каждое свое действие, зачем и для чего это делается. даже немного рассказала про черный порох, что не так уж и распространен среди жителей Голариона.

— Мне казалось, что ты не так сведуща в науках.

Анаис толкнула ехидничающую Кэнин локтем под ребра.

— Хорош, я не такая тупая, — шепотом возмутилась Лонгфингер, чуть ли не укусив Лин за локоть.

Лонгфингер прошла вместе с Лазерстоуном к борту корабля. Наставила пистоль в сторону моря. Объяснила принцу, как им пользоваться. И с чистой совестью шагнула в сторону. Мальчик старался не вертеть неизвестным оружием, но продолжал с интересом поглаживать рукоять огнестрела. А потом, неожиданно для всех нажал на спусковой крючок.

Оглушающий шум пронесся по порту. Отдача даже такого маленького пистоля оказалась слишком сильной для мальчишки. Ударная волна швырнула талдорского принца назад, он врезался спиной в щит одного из стражников. Анаис и Кэнин не ждали таких сюрпризов и не на шутку перепугались, обе тут же бросились поднимать его величество. Охрана же даже не моргнула, выполняя приказ “никого не впускать”.

— Ваше величество! — взревел Джакс, пытаясь просочиться через плотное кольцо стражи.

— Ты как?! — Анаис хоть и не любила Талдор, но пацан-то ни при чем. Да и симпатичен он ей. Бунтарь, все такое. Мир обеднеет, если такой пацан у власти вдруг покинет Голарион.

Взлохмоченный и пахнущий дымом мальчик не без труда сел. Выпученные от шока глаза уставились на Лонгфингер. Принц медленно перевел взгляд на пистоль, повертел его в руках и заулыбался. “Адреналин," — мысленно заключила Анаис по взгляду мальчика.

— Я знаю, как мы можем отплыть, — принц поднялся, принимая помощь Кэнин. Их путь продолжился до каюты капитана, чему продолжал пытаться противостоять Джакс.

— Ваше величество! Это плохая идея!

— Лазерстоуну не нравится, когда его так называют! — с гаденькой ухмылкой крикнула Анаис Джаску.

Лин следовала за принцем, по прежнему прижимая к себе кролика, который по прикидкам Лонгфингер, не ел последние четыре часа. А сама Анаис прекрасно поняла, к чему идет дело. Что не могло не радовать ее темную сторону.

Капитан, мужчина лет сорока, в усталостью во взгляде серых глаз, открыл дверь своей каюты в ответ на требовательный стук Лазерстоуна. Он глядел на принца как на сына, что уже задолбал своими просьбами “подержаться за руль”.

— Ваше величество… — капитан тяжело выдохнул, — мы уже все с вами обсудили. Пока ваш брат не вернется и не передаст мою присягу вам, я не буду вам подчиняться.

Лазерстоун улыбался, будто его самая великая шалость удалась. Мальчик с широкой и немного хищной улыбкой направил на капитана пистоль, до этого спрятанный за его спиной:

— Капитан, это бунт, — Лазерстоун с трудом скрывал восторг.

Ровно как и капитан. Услышав слово “бунт”, мужчина внезапно расслабился, его плечи опустились, а на лице появилась блаженная улыбка:

— Ну наконец-то. Я думал, это никогда не закончится!

Теперь уже бывший капитан поднял руки вверх в знак покорности. Два стражника хором подхватили капитана под руки.

— Уведите его в карцер, — скомандовал принц.

— Лазерстоун, погоди, — Анаис вмешалась в происходящее. — А кто-нибудь кроме капитана умеет читать карты?

— О, конечно, за это не стоит беспокоиться, — талданский принц передал пистоль обратно Анаис.


	3. Шушера на судне

Три дня пути пролетели незаметно. Лазерстоун жаловался на свою тяжелую долю принца, Анаис травила байки с заданий Следопытов, Кэнин учила окружающих всяким умным вещам, что преподают только в университетах Абсалома и непонятно как ей, жившей в изоляции, удалось обзавестись такими знаниями. Можно сказать, что троица в какой-то степени сдружилась за время короткого путешествия.

И любое приключение рано или поздно кончается. Лонгфингер на подходах к Речным Королевствам предупредила команду корабля, чтоб те сбавили скорость. Тут опасно плыть на полной скорости.

Шлюпку для Лин и Лонгфингер спустили на Селену примерно в шести километрах от пристани нужного города.

— Вы были бы отличными придворными.

Лазерстоун не без грусти прощался с гостьями из Сообщества. Мальчик до этого веселый и радостный вдруг потерял всей свой величественный вид принца и больше похож на парня, у которого недавно умерла любимая собака.

— Тебе, Кэнин, я дарую ритуальный кинжал, — Лазерстоун передал девушке, чьего лица так никто и не видел, плотно обмотанный чистой холстиной клинок в ножнах. — А тебе, Анаис, я благодарен, что открыла мне такой чудесный мир черного пороха, — принц снял с шеи амулет в виде феникса и повесил его на склонившую голову Лонгфингер. — Нарекаю тебя первым рыцарем Ордена Лазерстоуна. И этот амулет станет доказательством моей воли.

Лонгфингер повертела золотую безделушку в руках, будто диковинную игрушку, ловя на ней блеск солнечных лучей.

— Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся в будущем.

* * *

Лонгфингер вдохнула влажный воздух порта. Чем-то совсем неуловимым, очень тонким и непонятным, этот воздух в Речных Королевствах отличался от воздуха в Абсаломе. Лин не смогла разделить радость Анаис, опасаясь за собственную сохранность:

— Ты правда не боишься?

За три дня Кэнин успела отвыкнуть от тяжести дорожного рюкзака. Он тянул ее спину к земле. Анаис же по прежнему обременена лишь оружием и легкой сумочкой.

— А чего тут бояться? Ворье, жулье и прочий сброд, готовый отвернуть голову ближнему за лишний золотой, — она беспечно пожала плечами. — Ничего необычного.

Трактир не внушал доверия. Покосившаяся дверь, аромат мочи на входе, устрашающие амбалы внутри, пьющие то, что здесь называют элем, но что больше походит на ослиную мочу. Лин несколько раз переспросила соратницу о правильности их выбора ночлега.

— Это лучшая таверна на ближайшие десять километров! — Анаис легонько толкнула Кэнни под ребра локтем и бодрым шагом направилась к трактирщику, предварительно посоветовав Лин ни с кем не разговаривать.

Мужчина оторвался от полировки стойки грязной полусухой тряпкой. Анаис своей широкой улыбкой захватила все его внимание. Кэнин не слышала, о чем ворковала парочка, но трактирщик явно отпустил какую-то сальную шуточку в адрес Следопыта. Улыбка с лица Лонгфингер не ушла, а вот показная дружелюбность испарилась. Девица ухватила трактирщика за ухо, будто тот не был двухметровым широкоплечим мужиком, а пятилетним озорным сорванцом, что случайно разбил окно дома Анаис мячом. Все с той же улыбкой Анаис что-то настойчиво шептала хозяину таверны, а тот судорожно кивал и, кажется, даже покрылся испариной от страха.

Минут через пять совершенно недипломатичных переговоров Лонгфингер наконец отпустила трактирщика. Тот достал из-под стола мятый пергамент и что-то осторожно написал угольным карандашом. Лонгфингер благодарно кивнула и спрятала записку в карман серых.

— Повезло, мы сегодня сэкономим на еде и ночлеге, — Лонгфингер с улыбкой плюхнулась на стул рядом с Кэнин. — И я узнала, где сейчас заседает Хэрим.

— Вот так просто? — девушка недоверчиво осмотрела из-под капюшона тут же принесенную выпивку в деревянных кружках.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — Анаис незамедлительно приложилась к напитку и откинулась на спинку стула. — Почему обязательно должно быть сложно?

— Но если тебе не сложно, то о каком развитии может идти речь? — Лин поднесла кружку к лицу и с отвращением отодвинула пойло в сторону. — Это совсем не похоже на эль!

— Кэнни, ты в Речных Королевствах! Что налили — то и эль! — девушка громко рассмеялась, в четыре глотка уговаривая напиток. — Ахххх! Давно я такого дерьма не пробовала, — она удивительно счастливо выдохнула и жестом попросила девочку-разносчицу повторить. — Слушай, развитие, это хорошо, — Лонгфингер задумчиво оглядела ручку кружки, отполированную сотнями рук незнакомцев. — Но если есть возможность воспользоваться простым путем, то почему бы им не воспользоваться?

К полуночи Кэнин уже спала. А Анаис задержалась почти до рассвета. Барды, выпивка, танцы — в Абсаломе и других городах бывают вечеринки и лучше. Но есть у трактирной посиделки в Речных Королевствах имеют какой-то своеобразный агрессивный шарм, что с детства прививался Лонгфингер. Пьяная в абсолютный дупель, Анаис старалась не шуметь, вваливаясь в их комнату и раздеваясь для сна. Пока снимала штаны, задела тумбу и чуть не свалилась на пол. От шороха кролик Лин вскочил и навострил свои острые зубки на Лонгфингер.

— Тс-с! — Анаис приложила указательный палец к губам, пошатываясь из стороны в сторону. Она шагнула вперед, к кровати Кэнни. Кролик шуганулся и спрятался под койку. Матерый и очень пьяный следопыт замерла перед койкой Лин. Анаис вдруг обратила внимание, что ее спутница пахнет очень аппетитно. Нет, не в том смысле, о котором можно подумать. От Кэнин шел стойкий аромат свежей и еще живой дичи. Тот самый запах, что будоражит разум прирожденного охотника. Анаис склонилась над Лин и шумно втянула воздух носом. Вот бы куснуть ее за плечо, чуть-чуть, самую малость. Кэнни даже не заметит, что в ее плоти не хватает кусочка. Просто попробовать…

Голова нещадно раскалывалась, когда наглые лучи солнца из окна попали на лицо Анаис. Ворча под нос и пытаясь спрятаться под подушку, гениальная Лонгфингер вычислила, что причиной нерадостного пробуждения стала отодвинутая занавеска.

— Нам пора собираться, — Кэнин, уже облаченная в плащ и накинувшая капюшон на голову, хлопотала по каким-то своим делам.

— Ние-ет… — Лонгфингер кинула подушкой в соратницу.

Анаис так и не смогла вспомнить, почему ей показался аппетитным запах Кэнни. Она успокаивала себя, что это все из-за ручного кролика. Но уже по дороге к Хэриму Лонгфингер вдруг осознала, что ни разу не видела, чтоб Кэнин кормила своего зверька.

Лин никак не могла взять в толк, почему Анаис совершенно без страха идет к сборищу неотесанных болванов, мужланов, убийц и воров. Ровно до момента, пока Хэрим не предстал перед Следопытами.

— Да ла-адно, — полноватый пожилой мужчина откинулся на стуле. Он сцепил руки перед лицом и с гадкой ухмылкой осмотрел посетительниц. — А-на-ис Лонг-фин-гер.

Хэрим рассмелся и хлопнул по столу. Лонгфингер в ответ выдавила хищную ухмылку.

— Я тоже рада видеть тебя, старик.

— Удивительно… — мужчина поправил выбившуюся из хвоста дреду. — Малышка Анаис стала Следопытом. Ха!

Лонгфингер скрестила руки на груди в ответ на хитрый смех Хэрима:

— Заканчивай, старик. Мы тут по делу, — Анаис ткнула практически в лицо мужчине компасом следопытов. — Давай оставим любезности на потом. Сейчас я не Лонгфингер, сейчас я Следопыт. И… — Анаис оглянулась и злобно зыркнула на двоих мужиков, что внимательно пасли комнату босса. — И Сообщество знает, что я здесь. Учти, Хэрим, моя пропажа сейчас не останется без внимания.

Мужчина рассмеялся так, что его острая борода затряслась, будто желе.

— Ох, дитя, — Хэрим сделал вид, что смахнул слезу. — Хоть твой отец и был занозой в заднице бо́льшей части Речных Королевств, но дети не должны отвечать за деяния своих родителей.

Хэрим улыбался так мерзко, что Анаис не сдержалась и сплюнула прямо на пол:

— Давай решать личные проблемы после вопросов со Следопытами. Хестрам сказал, что у тебя есть что-то, что заинтересует Сообщество. Где оно.

— Оно… у меня, — мужчина пододвинул к себе кувшин, отливающий серебром. — Но вы должны мне услугу.

— Да-да-да, — Лонгфингер махнула ладонью перед лицом. — Подробнее, — девушка переступила с ноги на ногу, выдавая свое нетерпение.

— В двух днях пути отсюда мои люди нашли курган азлантов. Выжившие той экспедиции сказали, что в пещере множество несметных сокровищ и реликвий! — Хэрим воздел руки к небесам, имитируя серьезность момента. Красная жидкость чуть выплеснулась из кувшина. — Но монстры, что поселились вокруг места упокоения великих воинов, не дали в полной мере исследовать захоронение. Среди вас двоих есть кто-то, кто… — мужчина издевательски подмигнул Кэнин. — Кто хоть немного образован?

— Есть, не переживай, — с каждой минутой нахождения в помещении Анаис становилась все более раздражительной.

Хэрим наконец налил в стакан вина из кувшина.

— Мне нужны сокровища. Деньги. Золото. Драгоценности. Все, что имеет практическую ценность. Всякие исторические артефакты этой вымершей цивилизации можете оставить себе. И в дополнение после зачистки кургана я отдам вам ту самую книгу…

— Как выглядит книга? — Лонгфингер даже не пыталась прикинуться, что доверяет мужчине.

— Зеленая такая, с черепахой на обложке. Я бы показал, но боюсь, что ты стащишь ее быстрее.

Анаис нехотя кивнула, наконец перестав невербально закрываться. Она протянула правую руку к Хэриму:

— Мы тебе все, что найдем, ты нам — книгу?

— По рукам.

* * *

— Не доверяю я этому ублюдку, — Анаис заканчивала чистить мушкет, когда Кэнин пришла сообщить, что корабль, снаряженный Хэримом в путешествие, отправляется.

— Вроде бы он не врал, — кролик перескочил в рук Кэнни и перебрался к ней на плечо.

— “Ты имеешь то, что удерживаешь”. Шестой закон Речных Королевств, — Анаис последний раз зачистила дуло мушкета и принялась складывать оружие. — Если все лорды начнут разбрасываться своими сокровищами, в том числе имеющими лишь археологическое значение, они быстро перестанут держать власть в своих руках. Помнишь, что ты сама говорила в той таверне про развитие?

Кэнин лишь недоуменно пожала плечами. Одни лишь пары дешевого разбавленного алкоголя опьянили не привыкшую девчушку до состояния беспамятства.

— “Если тебе не сложно, то о каком развитии может идти речь?” — Лонгфингер отвратительно спародировала шепелявость Лин, за что была удостоена укоризны в позе последней. — Хэрим мудак, и он просто так не отдаст то, чем может манипулировать целым Сообществом Следопытов.

Девушка нехотя закинула мушкет за спину и привычным движением закрепила его на ремне:

— Если тебе хоть что-то, хоть малейший взгляд покажется подозрительным — сразу говори мне.

* * *

Капитан Лейзер не казалась подозрительной. Любому человеку в здравом уме ясно, что эта приветливая женщина не могла быть злой. Она приветствовала Следопытов радостной улыбкой. Предложила кролику Кэнин морковки, от чего хозяйка сразу отказалась, мотивируя особой диетой. И принялась расхваливать подвиги отца Анаис.

— Так ты родом из Речных Королевств? — Лин говорила без издевки, но Анаис спинным мозгом чувствовала, как спутница смеется над ней.

— Еще Хэрим упомянул моего батю, ну! — Лонгфингер в возмущении взмахнула руками.

Похоже, испуганная напряженной атмосферой Кэнни даже не обратила внимание на откровение Хэрима.

— Забей, — девушка мимолетно коснулась пальцами переносицы, тут же перенося свое внимание на Кэнин. — Давай проявим уважение друг к другу. Я не лезу к тебе. Ты не лезешь ко мне.

Лин замялась, но отпустила соратницу.

Лейзер накручивала локон своих рыжих волос на указательный палец. Ее голубые глаза потупились на Лонгфингер.

— Сколько они тебе заплатили? — Анаис навиласала над женщиной. Почему-то во время путешествия по воде Лонгфингер предпочитала не закалывать волосы в высокий хвост, от чего ее слегка пацанская внешность приобретала более женственные, но не менее угрожающие черты. Ведь все привыкли к грозным мужчинам, а грозная женщина — не такое уж и частое явление.

— Как обычно, — Лейзер пожала плечами с невинным видом. — Я предана Хэриму и он платит ровно столько, сколько достаточно мне, чтобы прокормить себя.

Капитан совершенно не выдавала себя. Ее холеное личико могло затуманить мозг практически любому представителю сильного пола. Но Анаис ни разу не была замечена в мужской бане. Она хлопнула ладонью по столу, от чего Лейзер немного подпрыгнула прямо на стуле.

— Это очень интересные сказки, — голос Лонгфингер стал практически неслышимым, когда она шептала на ухо капитану. — Но все продается и все покупается. Я тебе не верю. Где подстава? — Анаис коснулась рукояти пистоля, услужливо торчащего из кобуры.

— Нет никакой подставы! — Лейзер резко поднялась со своего стула. Ей порядком надоело, что какая-то малолетняя пигалица указывает ей, что и как делать. — Хэрим приказал сопроводить вас двоих до нужного места. Мы так и сделаем. Я люблю свою команду и подставляться самой и подставлять их перед лордом у меня нет никакого желания.

Хоть речь Лейзер и звучала вполне натурально, Анаис ни на секунду не поверила капитану. Вся команда корабля выглядела как пираты, вела себя, как пираты, даже пахла головорезами. Удивительно, что никто не пытался склеить Кэнин. Из-за постоянно скрытой ли внешности девушки или потому, что с ней Лонгфингер — не ясно. Но Анаис искренне рада, что к ее соратнице никто не пристает.

— Тот мужчина с повязкой на лице не спускает с нас глаз, — Лин пристроилась к Анаис почти вплотную, чтобы никто из моряков не слышал их разговора.

Лонгфингер ленивым взглядом окинула корабль, задержавшись на сидящем у самого борта мужчине. Его черные волосы явно требовали нормального цирюльника с острыми ножницами: складывалось впечатление, что он сам тупым ножом подрезает их. И броня с одеждой явно нуждается в ремонте специалистом, заплатки тут и там выглядели совершенно неуместными, хотя защита его когда-то была очень неплохой. Он немигающим взглядом уставился на Следопытов, пока его руки заняты обтесыванием ножом какой-то деревяшки. Из-за синих бинтов, закрывающих всю нижнюю часть его лица от носа до шеи, сложно сказать, чтобы мужчина сейчас испытывал какие-то эмоции. Анаис игриво подмигнула мужчине, но тот даже не моргнул в ответ.

— Кэнни, мы на корабле у пиратов, — девушка потянулась, подняв руки высоко к небу. — Мой батя когда-то давно сильно насолил Хэриму. Но суды для королей, мой отец мертв и мы бы с Хэримом могли начать сотрудничество с чистого листа, но… — девушка пошкрябала ногтем по краю бочки, на которой сидела. — Но в этих землях опасно доверять всем подряд. Он вполне может считать, что после выполнения задания мы придем за его головой. Поэтому тот мужик следит за нами. А еще вон тот, с банданой, — Анаис еле заметно кивнула в сторону матроса. — И тот тот, с порванной курткой. И даже юнга, что пять минут назад бегал тут со шваброй. Они все следят за нами. И подслушивают. Наверняка сейчас минимум один из них слышит, о чем мы с тобой говорим, — Лонгфингер как-то мечтательно улыбнулась и ободрительно похлопала соратницу по плечу.

— И тебе не страшно? Мне страшно.

— А мне нет. Я дома.


	4. Мертвые марионетки

Лейзер отказалась пускать кого-то из своих людей вместе со Следопытами. По ее заверениям, пять дней назад на разведку ходила часть ее команды. Из шестерых вернулось двое. Больше терять людей она не хочет. Ей, конечно, очень жаль, что Анаис и Кэнин придется идти вдвоем, но девушки опытные Следопыты и наверняка могут справиться самостоятельно, раз Сообщество отправило их. А подвергать остатки своей команды опасности она не намерена.

— Карта вам не понадобится, — Лейзер собрала кудри в высокий хвост. День обещал быть жарким, а торчать на палубе под палящим солнцем с распущенными волосами — удовольствия мало. — Лес в этом месте густой, дорога одна. Мы ждем вас до завтрашнего утра. Не опаздывайте.

Даже если на корабле сейчас все мучились от жары, Лонгфингер с Лин не были уверены, что к концу пути им не потребуется искусственный источник света. Деревья в этой части леса росли так плотно друг к другу, что физически невозможно свернуть куда-то с просеки, а кроны растений хоть и высоко над головами девушек, давили на Следопытов своей нескончаемостью. Сапог Анаис завяз в грязи.

— Вот же мерзость, — недовольно пробубнила она себе под нос, отряхивая обувь. — Тут так влажно, что я не уверена, что порох не отсыреет.

— У тебя есть рапира, сможешь пользоваться ей, — Лин шагала уверенно и быстро, от чего неожиданно дернувшая ее за плащ Лонгфингер напугала девчонку.

— Ты чуть в ловушку не угодила, — Анаис оттащила Кэнин в сторону и присела на корточки. Девушка вытащила из своей крошечной заплечной сумочки лом. — Безразмерная сумка, — опережая вопросы Кэнни, заговорила Лонгфингер, похлопав сумку ладонью. — Отличный артефакт, полезный. Но, зар-раза, дорогой.

Анаис заправила выбившуюся из хвоста прядь волос за ухо и ткнула ломом в плотную травяную подстилку. Ничего не произошло. Она ткнула еще раз, чуть сильнее. Трава метра на четыре вперед пошла легкой волной. Девушка кивнула сама себе и повернулась к Лин:

— Видишь, в месте, где мы стоит, трава растет в одном направлении. А вот тут, — она указала на переход от земли к ловушке. — Тут трава будто просто сверху навалена вперемешку с ветками и листьями. В природе так не бывает, это что-то искусственно сделанное, руками.

Кэнин кивнула, принимая новые знания. Пока Лонгфингер ковырялась с ловушкой, пытаясь придумать, как ее обойти, девушка с кроликом с интересом оглядывалась по сторонам. Где-то там, высоко, среди листьев на Следопытов внимательно смотрели два красных огонька.

— Анаис, тут паук, — девушка потрясла соратницу за плечо, привлекая внимание.

— Так убей его.

— Не могу, он здоровый!

Лин указала пальцем наверх, но когда Анаис повернулась в указанном направлении, глазки-огоньки уже исчезли.

— Монстр?

Лонгфингер прислушалась. Ей вдруг стало ясно, что в этом лесу нет никаких звуков. Ну, то есть, живой лес постоянно шумит. Природа нескончаемо издает звуки: кто-то ест, кого-то едят, кто-то сношается. А тут ни звука, ни шороха. Даже ветер не разгонял листья.

— Это было планарное существо, — судя по голосу, Кэнин перестала бояться. Непонимание во взгляде заставило девушку уточнить. — Призванное существо. Не из нашего мира. Я в этом немного разбираюсь. Тот паук — монстр из какого-то другого мира.

— То есть, тут еще и мощный призыватель обитает?

Лин лишь пожала плечами. Анаис возмущенно заворчала и продолжила возиться с ловушкой. Минуты через три ей удалось обрушить часть подстилки: примерно два метра навеса обрушилось и открыло взглядам Следопытов яму от края до края просеки, метра три в глубину, все усеянное метровыми деревянными кольями. Лонгфингер недовольно поморщилась:

— Волчья яма, как банально.

Да и делал эту ловушку кто-то совсем уж неумный. Колья стояли так, что девушки спокойно могут пройти меж них. Главное спуститься.

— У тебя есть кошка? Ну, крюк? А то у меня одна, как и веревка, — Анаис принялась рыться в своей сумке.

— У меня только веревка.

И так сойдет. Веревку Кэнни закрепили на дереве. Лонгфингер спустилась первой, помогла слезть и Лин. Настил под ногами противно хрустел. Плюс еще пришлось ломом обрушивать оставшуюся часть навеса, чтобы была возможность забраться наверх с другой стороны. Поднявшиеся тучи пыли тут же осели на одеждах и волосах девушек, обе надрывно зачихали.

— Мне срочно нужна ванная, — как только шум улегся, Анаис привычным движением закинула наверх кошку с привязанной к ней веревкой. Удивительно, но крюк зацепился с первого раза. Кэнин забралась наверх без труда. Анаис же на половине пути чуть не съехала обратно, нога соскользнула по влажной земле. Но все же ей удалось выбраться без особых потерь.

— Гляди, там кто-то есть, — просека заканчивалась широкой поляной и землянкой на ее окраине. Прямо посреди этой самой полянки лежал человек.

— Вряд ли он живой. Лейзер сказала, что последний раз тут кто-то был пять дней назад, — но на всякий случай Ананис все же зарядила мушкет.

Чем ближе подходили девушки, тем отчетливее слышался стон. Тот человек, изгвазданный в крови, неестественно бледный, он лежал на животе, запрокинув голову, что его лицо было видно, пытался ползти.

— Но жив. Он жив! — Кэнни было бросилась на помощь мужчине, но осеклась. Странно выглядела эта картина.

Девушки осторожно подошли к человеку:

— Эй, мужик, ты как?

Лонгфингер толкнула человека дулом мушкета в плечо. И очень зря. Кожа в месте прикосновения тут же лопнула, начала быстро рваться и распадаться, будто треснул шов тряпичной куклы, за доли секунды обнажая скелет и выпуская наружу прятавшийся внутри человеческой оболочки сонм мелких пауков. Они оказались везде. Крохотные и быстрые, паучки моментально заползли на сапоги Следопытов. Анаис шатнулась назад и завизжала дурным голосом. Кэнин оказалась чуть более сдержанной, но вместо ора принялась прыгать на месте в надежде стряхнуть с себя пауков.

И снова зря. Девицы не успели опомниться, земля под ними задрожала и натурально разверзлась. Они рухнули в яму, часть земли засыпала их сверху. Как в падении Анаис умудрилась не сломать мушкет — загадка. Но страх и внезапно навалившаяся тьма дополнительно подстегнули инстинкты девушки. В полете она успела измениться до неузнаваемости: все тело покрылось короткой рыжевато-песочной шерстью, на пальцах рук отрасли когти, уши заострились и сместились ближе к макушке, а вместо лица — натурально морда кошки. Что-то среднее между пумой и рысью, но определенно кошки. Ставшие из карих желтыми глаза с узким вертикальным зрачком в панике заозирались, появившийся хвост нервно замотался из стороны в сторону. Тяжело дыша, Анаис вскочила на ноги и злобно зарычала. А через секунду снова закричала:

— Боги всемилостивые, что ты?! — девушка с кошачьим телом наставила дуло мушкета на существо не менее странное, чем она сама.

— Успокойся, это я, Кэнин, — антропоморфное существо с головой кролика выставило руки вперед в примирительном жесте.

— В смысле? — Анаис истерически взвизгнула, но чуть подуспокоилась, услышав чуть шепелявый голос спутницы.

— Видимо, у нас есть, что рассказать друг другу, — девушка кролик невесело усмехнулась, разглядывая длинный пушистый хвост Анаис.

— О…

Лонгфингер выдохнула, опустила мушкет. Лин не изменилась, не обратилась. Ее фигура по прежнему человеческая, шерсть на руках не отросла. Лишь вместо обычной головы прикручена голова белого кролика с шикарными длинными ушами и острыми передними зубами. Теперь понятно, почему Кэнни никогда не снимала капюшона с головы. Монстров в Абсаломе не очень любят.

— Ясно, почему от тебя так аппетитно пахнет.

Уши Кэнин встопорщились:

— Что?

— Слушай, давай потом! Ненавижу пауков, нам надо выбраться отсюда.

Следопыты оглядели ловушку. Яма неглубокая, метра три, выбраться не составит труда. Главная проблема: сотни углублений в стенах ямы. Совсем крохотные, будто гнезда ласточек.

— Это не ласточки… — Кэнни вертела ушами во все стороны сразу. — Это гнезда пауков. И они все ползут сюда.

Девушки в панике переглянулись. Некогда возиться с кошкой. Анаис одним движением закинула мушкет за спину и оба Следопыта принялись быстро и совсем не элегантно взбираться наверх по выступам на стенах. Страх — отличный мотиватор, девицы за минуту выбрались и бросились прочь от ямы.

— Да чтоб вы все сдохли!

Лонгфингер сорвала с портупеи склянку с красновато-желтой жидкостью и швырнула в яму. Алхимический огонь вспыхнул моментально, занимаясь по территории всей ямы и выжигая всех мелких тварей, что попадались ему на пути.

Следопыты нырнули в землянку, пыльные, грязные и испуганные. Кэнни старалась держаться, Анаис же даже не скрывала, на сколько мерзко ей от этого места. Ее всю слегка потряхивало, вибриссы на морде нервно дергались.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что дальше только хуже.

Землянка оказалась входом в пещеру. Стены здесь от пола до потолка плотно опутаны паутиной разной степени свежести. Девушки ступали вглубь пещеры осторожно, прощупывая каждый свой шаг. Чем дальше они уходили, тем шире становился проход. На очередном повороте Кэнин достала спрятанного под плащом кролика и опустила его на землю.

— Вот так работают планарные существа. Не пугайся.

Крохотная животинка на глазах выросла до размеров волка и отрастил две дополнительные головы с острыми как клинки зубами.

— Вау! — Анаис чуть ли не в ладоши от восторга. — Я думала, что ты друид, а ты призыватель!

Теперь дорогу следопытам прокладывал очень пушистый и не совсем милый зверек. Он вынюхивал дорогу, как борзая на охоте, хотя путь в пещере был всего один.

Длинная кишка прохода окончилась широким помещением с высокими потолками. Паутины здесь еще больше, добавилось штук шесть здоровенных коконов. Но и освещение тут внезапно появилось. В дальнем углу слабый зеленоватый свет испускало каменное изваяние, явно сделанное руками человека и походящее на алтарь. Свет и энергия этого места явно имели божественную природу.

Лонгфингер с удовольствием занялась бы изучением алтаря, но Кэнин привлекла ее внимание к более насущным проблемам. Под потолком притаились две смутно видимые фигуры. И фигуры эти явно настроены не дружелюбно.

Одна за другой, твари спрыгнули вниз, ведомые аппетитным запахом новых жертв. От грохота из-за тяжести их тел под потолком над одной из тварей закачался валун. Лонгфингер шагнула назад, доставая мушкет. Паукообразные монстры высотой в три человека, навострили свои жала в сторону девушек.

— Ох тыж… — не успела Лонгфингер выругаться, как Лин скомандовала своему зверьку атаковать. Трехголовый кроль в пару прыжков сократил расстояние между собой и одним из пауков, бодро куснув монстра за лапу одной из своих голов.

— Только меня не подстрели, — напоследок кинула Лин, освобождая свой двулезвийный меч от холстины и бросаясь вслед за своим призванным существом.

— Тц, ближний бой… — буркнула вслед Лонгфингер, вскидывая мушкет и стреляя в потолок.

Эхо в пещере сработало отлично, обе девушки прижали уши плотно к головам, как только раздался хлопок от сдетанировавшего пороха. И, можно было бы подумать, что Анаис немного не в себе, раз стреляет мимо врагов. Но нет. Грузное приземление монстров дало ей возможность разглядеть, что что-то под потолком довольно слабо закреплено. И этим чем-то оказался здоровенный валун, грохнувшийся прямо на одного из пауков и раздавив многоногую тварь в самую настоящую лепешку. Зеленая жижа, брызнувшая во все стороны, попала на шерсть трехголового зайца, сделав его шерсть довольно интересной расцветки.

— Минус один! — радостно крикнула Анаис, принявшись заряжать оружие. А Кэнин тем временем закружилась в удивительно красивом танце в монстром и кролем. Р-раз! — одна из лапок отлетела в сторону, аккуратно срезанная мечом. Два! — многоголовый заяц вырвал еще одну лапку под самый корень.

Но и кролю досталось. Паук одним из жвал умудрился поймать животинку и разодрал ему лапу, сильно снизив скорость зверя. Животина возмущенно тяфкала, поджимала лапу и хромала, но продолжала защищать свою хозяйку. Волшебная преданность.

Очередной гулкий БАХ! заложил уши Следопытам. Пуля Анаис врезалась в голову паука, снеся тому половину морды. Хромой и покоцаный, паук подобрал брюшко и выстрелил тугой струей паутины в Лонгфингер. Она успела уйти в сторону, прижимаясь к стене и углублению в ней, но липкая субстанция перекрыла выход. Благо, на поясе предусмотрительно висел кинжал. Анаис потребовалась примерно минута, чтобы разрезать паутину достаточно для освобождения. И по выходу ее ждал сюрприз — неподвижная туша паука с всаженным в голову мечом.

Лин выдернула оружие из поверженного врага. Она тяжело дышала и смотрела на труп какими-то осоловелыми глазами.

— Я смогла… — она перевела взгляд с лезвия на Анаис, на ее лице растянулась радостная улыбка. — У меня получилось! Да! Мы завалили эту тварь!

Девушка с головой кролика взвизгнула, издала что-то похожее на победный клич. Ее зверь не особо разделял радости хозяйки, молча и недвижимо улегшись прямо на землю и поджав раненую лапу.

— Отлично! — Анаис выдохнула и убрала мушкет. — Хорошо, что это быстро закончилось. Ненавижу пауков, — она с отвращением пнула мертвую тушу, пока Кэнни залечивала кроля. — Ты пока вскрой коконы, вдруг там что-то ценное будет, а я осмотрю алтарь.

Каменное изваяние определенно источало темную божественную магию. Анаис облазила весь постамент в поисках хоть каких-то трещин, рычагов, тайных кнопок. Ничего, чистый монолитный камень идеально отполированный. Даже немного странно.

— Анаис, скорее сюда! Тут есть живые!

Девушка все побросала и рванула к соратнице. И правда, в четырех коконах находились полуразложившиеся трупы, плавающие в вонючей кислой жижей. Лонгфингер с отвращением поморщилась и закрыла нос рукавом. В кошачьем облике обоняние у Анаис в десятки раз острее, чем в человеческом. В оставшихся двух коконах бледные, истощенные, но живые мужчины. Один немолодой, сухой, с ввалившимися глазами и аккуратной заостренной бородкой, полностью седой и почти белой. Его грудь почти не вздымалась, но сердце билось. Одет аккуратно, в просторные белые одежды, а на шее на золотой цепочке амулет в виде скарабея.

— Он из Мудрецов Скарабея.

Лин принялась за медицинские манипуляции, пока Лонгфингер осматривала второго мужчину. Этот по-моложе, лет пятьдесят, с неаккуратной короткой бородой, но тоже сильно истощен. Одежда его подозрительно похожа на ту же, что была на пиратах Лейзер. Анаис ткнула в мужчину Палочкой Исцеления, немного восстанавливая ему здоровье. Тихий хрип, постепенно переходящий в стон, сорвался с его губ. Он закашлялся и с трудом разлепил веки.

— Ф-хто-о…

Анаис приложила палец к губам, попросив мужчину молчать. Она слегка приподняла его голову и осторожно влила ему в рот немного воды. Мужчина жадно припал к меху с водой, давясь и обливаясь. Воняло от них обоих знатно. Он немного полежал. Поморгал, фокусируя зрение. Покашлял. Не без труда сел.

— Кто вы? — в его голосе все еще звучала усталость.

— Мы из Сообщества Следопытов, — кошкоженщина показала на висящий на поясе Компас. — Это Кэнин Лин, я Анаис Лонгфингер.

— Лонгфинг…? — его глаза удивленно округлились. Он осмотрел кошачьи уши Анаис, ее нос и глаза с широкими от темноты глазами. — Знавал я одну Анаис. Тоже Лонгфингер. Но она была человеком. Какие забавные совпадения…

Лонгфингер напряглась:

— А вы?

— Я Грэг Холлоу, наемник лорда Хэрима. Наши люди нашли это место. Я не знаю подробностей. Но было несколько разведок. И почти никто не вернулся. А потом к нам пришел этот старик, — Грэг кивнул в сторону второго мужчины. — Сказал, что он из ваших, из Сообщества. И что у нас тут где-то рядом есть не то могильник, ни то еще какая-то древняя хрень. И ему надо ее изучить. И один из капитанов, Лейзер, снарядила корабль, — мужчина сложил руки замком и тяжело выдохнул. — Но эта сука нас предала.

— Я знала! — Анаис злобно рыкнула, сжав руку в кулак.

— Вы знакомы с Лейзер?

— Она нас сюда привезла.

— Ох. Это интересно. Лейзер тоже привела нас сюда и бросила на съедение этим тварям. Такое ощущение, что она готовит заговор против Хэрима.

— Я знала-знала-знала, что эта мразь лжет! — Лонгфингер от переполняющих ее чувств злости внезапно потрясла занятую медицинской помощью Лин. — Видно и нас она хотела скормить паукам.

— Но вы победили этих монстров. Видно в Сообществе действительно много толковых бойцов.

— Да, возможно. Но… мне интересно, как вы выжили?

— Видно, вы нас очень быстро нашли.

— Эм… нет. Лейзер сказала, что последняя экспедиция сюда была пять дней назад.

Мужчина молча таращился на Следопытов долгую минуту:

— Какое сегодня число?... — он схватился за голову. — И правда, мы отправились пять дней назад. Видно, меня спасло, что я монах и закален телом и духом. Но почему жив этот...

Короткий диалог прервался звуком кашля. Старик тоже начал приходить в себя. Простые манипуляции, глоток воды, пять минут отдыха и вот седовласый старик уже мог говорить. Его голос звучал куда более уставшим, чем у Грэга, и куда более измученным.

— Я Ваджих, член Ордена Мудрецов Скарабея, и один из вас, дамы. Я тоже Следопыт, но где-то в этом путешествии потерял свой Компас. Я отправился сюда по личным целям, никак не связанным в Сообществом. До меня дошли слухи, что здесь сокрыт древний курган азлантов. Господин Хэрим согласился помочь в его поисках, та милая женщина с рыжими волосами привезла нас сюда. А потом… — Ваджих закашлялся и уставился на каменное изваяние. — Тут нет ничего, что связано с этой цивилизацией. Но тот алтарь, это алтарь Мазмезз, Ползучей Королевы.

Хоть Анаис совсем недавно познала тайны жреческого искусства, это имя ей показалось знакомым.

— Повелитель паразитов. Значит, вот откуда здесь столько пауков. Надо этот алтарь уничтожить.

— Это какие-то монстры? — Лин оглядела обоих мужчин, что постепенно приходили в себя. Анаис опередила их с ответом:

— Да, и, похоже, Лейзер нашла этот алтарь и помешалась, стала демонопоклонником. А людей приводила сюда для жертвоприношений.

— Звучит разумно, — Грэг одобрительно кивнул.

Пока Лонгфингер делала мир чуть чище и раскалывала алтарь, а мужчины отдыхали, Кэнин сходила до выхода из пещеры, чтобы разведать обстановку.

— У меня плохие новости, нас ждут.


	5. Двойная игра

— Раз, два, три…

Анаис осторожно выглядывала из-за укрытия в землянке. Она насчитала пятерых рослых, мощных, вооруженных мужчин, что окружили Лейзер в полной боевой готовности. Повезло, что стояли они по ту сторону ямы.

— Так, слушай, сейчас возьми себя в руки. Ты когда-нибудь убивала людей?

Кэнни отрицательно замотала головой.

— Расстрою, сейчас придется, — Лонгфингер принялась заряжать мушкет. — Только пожалуйста, не лезь вперед.

— Так-так, Лейзер и команда, — Анаис усмехнулась, выбравшись на свет. Среди мужчин пронесся издевательский гогот. Девушка закинула мушкет на плечо и уткнула руку в бедро, приняв вызывающую позу. — Пришли поаплодировать блестяще отработавшим Следопытам?

— С ума сойти, Лонгфингер, твой отец хорошо тебя обучил, раз ты так легко расправилась с моими малышами, — женщина рассмеялась. — Жаль, что миру придется попрощаться с такими золотыми Следопытами, — Лейзер кивнула черноволосому мужчине с синими бинтами на лице. — Убей этих сучек.

Мужчина даже не моргнул. Он все так же молча выдернул два меча из ножен у себя на поясе и почти лениво начал обходить яму. Хопеши в его руках выглядели куда более внушительно, нежели броня.

Лонгфингер кивнула Кэнни, чтобы последняя выходила из укрытия и выпускала своего зверька.

— Эй, Лейзер! — Анаис вскинула мушкет. — Передай привет моему бате!

Оглушительный взрыв от сдетонировавшего пороха напугал здоровых мужиков своей неожиданностью. Все они разом присели, зажав уши. Кроме того, с повязкой а лице. А Лейзер дернулась в сторону — пуля прошла по касательной, задев плечо.

Лин успела выскочить из укрытия как раз во время. Короткое заклинание, опутавшее предусмотрительно кучкующихся пиратов сизой дымкой, отправило четверых мужиков в сон. Могучие воины сабли и рома вповалку свалились на землю.

— Заклинание сна, серьезно?! — Лейзер рассмеялась и протянула руку в сторону девушек. Раз-два-три — земля под ними моментально покрылась чем-то липким и скользким. Магия — удобная штука, когда ты умеешь ею пользоваться. Лин тут же подскользнулась и бухнуась на живот. Трехголовый кроль не во время выпрыгнул наружу и тут же поскользнулся и укатился прямой наводкой в яму. Анаис оказалась более устойчивой и, пару разу взмахнув руками, смогла поймать равновесие и даже смогла начать двигаться в противоположную от мужчины в повязках сторону. Он, кстати, уже обошел яму и оказался опасно близко к Лин. Еще буквально пять шагов и…

И он поскользнулся. Вроде бы мужчина встал в жижу осторожно, почти как кошка, — хех, — но ноги предательски разъехались, познакомив хозяина с твердостью земли. Мужчина очень злобно посмотрел на Лейзер. Видимо, упражнения в ловкости сегодня не входили в его планы.

Анаис тем временем успешно досеменила до края ямы и даже обошла ее до сухого места. По идее, ей стоило жахнуть из мушкета по Лейзер прямо там, где стояла, но у кошкодевушки были сомнения, что отдача выстрела даст ей устоять на ногах. Повезло, что рядом оказался один из спящих пиратов: Лонгфингер за секунду отточенным движением перезарядила мушкет и выстрелила ему прямо в голову. Больше мужик не проснется. А если и проснется, то будет долго собирать свои мозги по траве.

Лин попыталась подняться, но в этот раз руки разъехались и снова впечатали ее пушистое лицо в жижу. Ровно как и мужчину с хопешами. Он вроде встал, но на первом же шагу опять навернулся.

— Твою ж маму за ногу! — Лейзер направила на Анаис палочку — электрический заряд впился Лонгфингер в плечо. Хвостатая зашипела от пронзившей тело боли, но даже не подумала отступиться. Она быстро выхватила рапиру и прицелилась в глаз спящему врагу. Кончик рапиры соскочил к переносице. Мужчина проснулся, заорал и схватился за располосованное рапирой лицо. Тут же триумф Лонгфингер закончился, ее ботинки покрыла та самая магическая жижа, насланная Лейзер. Анаис подскользнулась, плюхнулась на зад и выронила мушкет.

Кэнин успела подняться и пройти путем Лонгфингер, готовая пересечь яму. А мужчина тем временем даже подняться не смог, собрав на свою одежду больше масла.

— А ну в стор-рону! — Лин смогла перепрыгнуть провал в земле, приземлившись всем своим весом прямо на очередного спящего. Тот крякнул и проснулся, но не смог сразу прийти в себя. И больше не придет — лезвие меча ушастой девушки вошло точно по центру его груди.

— А ну иди сюда, хвостатая тварь! — раненый пират смог подняться и обнажил саблю. Он рычал и плевался, закрывая рукой половину лица. Лейзер отправила еще один магический заряд в Анаис, подпалив кошке бедро.

Плюх! — мужчина с повязкой на лице снова вляпался в заклинание Лейзер. Судя по сведенным к переносице бровям, происходящее совершенно его не устраивает.

Лонгфингер материлась на никому из присутствующих неизвестном языке. Она поднялась с трудом, кое-как удерживая равновесие на жиже. Осталось четыре противника. Девушка проскользила до огнестрела. Видно, слизь от заклинания попала в мушкет и зарядить сейчас его будет проблематично. Лонгфингер взревела, демонстрируя животные клыки. Женщина с кошачьим лицом бросилась на врага, отбивая саблю своей изящной рапирой и вгрызаясь мужчине в шею. Видно, обиженная женщина, лишенная любимой игрушки, очень страшна. И все оказались осведомлены о степени расстройства Анаис. Прокушенная артерия на шее быстро лишила мужчину сил. Тот хрипел, захлебываясь собственной кровью, пока окончательно не осел без сил.

— Ах ж ты мерзость Ламашту! — Лейзер выстрелила очередным зарядом с палочки в сторону Анаис, но промахнулась. В ход пошла рапира, куда более аккуратная и изящная, чем у Анаис.

Плюх! — мужчина смог обойти первую лужу слизи и даже прошел на пару шагов вперед. Но навернулся на той, только что созданной. Хоть и молча, но он начинал злиться.

Последний оставшийся в живых пират наконец очухался от заклинания сна. Он оглядел павших товарищей, среди которых был мужик без головы. Проснувшийся трясущимися руками достал саблю и направил ее на Кэнин. Женщина с телом кошки хищно оскалилась окровавленной пастью.

Лейзер обнажила рапиру:

— Отец многому научил тебя, Анаис. Но всему ли?

Хоть Лонгфингер и трясло от злости, но мастерство не пропьешь даже в захудалой таверне Речных Королевств. Она сошлась с Лейзер, скрестив рапиры и чуть ли не выбивая искры меж орудий.

Если бы Анаис хоть чуть-чуть обратила внимание на свою ушастую соратницу, то заметила бы в ее взгляде нетипичный для кролика блеск. Тот самый, что появляется с приливом дикого адреналина. Мозг девчушки полностью затуманен жаждой крови никчемных человеков. Тех самых, что шугались ее зубов, ее чудесных пушистых ушей, гнали ее прочь, презирали за внешность и ее способности превращать ручного зайчика в трехголового монстра. А вот, кстати, и он. Слизь заклинания Лейзер постепенно стекала в яму, сильно мешая кролю выползти. Но три пары ушей призванной животинки наконец показались у ее края.

— Я вам всем отомщу! — взвизгнула Кэнин, бросаясь на мужчину с саблей. Двулезвийное оружие определенно имеет приоритет перед обычным мечом.

ШМЯК! — мужчина с повязками на лице в очередной раз подскользнулся на жиже. Больно и обидно. Он сморщился, будто сплюнул и вонзил мечи в землю рядом с собой. Боец сидя скрестил ноги и стал молча наблюдать за битвой, что совершенно не складывалась в сторону его соратников. О нем, кажется, забыли все, даже Лейзер.

Изгваздав сапоги по самые уши, Анаис не потеряла сноровки и довольно успешно фехтовала с Лейзер. Выпад, уворот, опять выпад. Лейзер расцарапала щеку Анаис и кольнула ее в здоровое бедро. Лонгфингер сверлила противницу взглядом нечеловеческих глаз. Эти узкие из-за света вертикальные зрачки могут напугать кого угодно. Кого угодно, но не матерую пиратку из Речных Королевств.

— Ты слаба, — рыжая улыбалась, будто чувствовала свое превосходство. Она старше, она больше жила в Королевствах. Она понимала, что Анаис как совсем юная девчонка не ровня ей, Капитану Лейзер!

— Клятвопреступники умрут, — огнестрел довольно сложное оружие. Чистка, перезарядка, осечка, — все нужно делать вовремя и правильно, чтоб сложное оружие продолжало работать. Но не для Анаис. Ее отец действительно научил дочь не всему. Очень многому она научилась сама. Например, быть мастером черного пороха — настоящее искусство. Перезарядка пистоля за долю секунды в бою — практически нереальный навык. Как и прямое попадание в сердце.

Грохот выпущенной пули вошел в унисон с лязгом меча Лин, вошедшего в тело пирата.

Это победа.

Следопыты опять победили.

Кэнин ошарашенно глядела на Анаис, пока трехголовый звереныш с заячьими ушами выбирался из ямы.

— Анаис… — шепелявый голос Кэнни звучал чересчур возбужденно.

— Успокойся, — Лонгфингер разглядывала труп Лейзер с зияющей дырой от пули почти по центру груди. — Это всего лишь мертвые люди.

Девушка с заячьими ушами взглянула на единственного выжившего. Мужчина с повязками на лице даже не думал менять позу. Он по прежнему расстроен и не особо интересуется происходящим.

— Последний… — убийство разумных существ явно не пошло на пользу Кэнин. Пролитые сегодня литры крови ощутимо повлияли на сознание начинающего Следопыта. Сжимая меч, Лин шагнула к мужчине.

Мужик-повязка-на-лице вдруг подобрался. Раздражение отчетливо проступало на его лице даже через бинты. Он выпрямил спину, свел брови к переносице и указательным пальцем подозвал агрессивную крольчиху.

— Тормози, — Анаис встала между ней и мужиком. Она выставила руки раскрытыми ладонями вперед, останавливая мужчину и агрессивную соратницу.

— Эй! Этот был со шмарой!

— Он сложил оружие. Успокойся.

Лин с разбега врезалась плечом в плечо Анаис.

— Уйди! — крольчиха явно не намеревалась отступать. Ее мозг занят желанием убивать.

— А ну-ка сели все! — вдруг заорала Лонгфингер, выстрелив вторым зарядом пистоля в воздух. Мужчина в повязках чуть дернулся, а Кэнин вместе с кроликом плюхнулась назад. — Кэнин Лин, ты — Следопыт, держи себя в руках и имей честь. Он ровным счетом ничего не сделал нам. А если попытается — мы быстро его уберем.

Победа над командой Лейзер дала Анаис сильную уверенность в своих силах. С такими успехами можно даже на богов наехать! Но лучше не выпендриваться и дать соратнице остыть:

— Ты не сильно пострадала? Помоги старикам подняться.

Анаис уселась прямо на землю, собирая остатки почти развеявшегося заклинания Лейзер.

— Дерьмовый день, — вслух выговорилась Лонгфингер, игнорируя, что мужчина в маске кивнул. Девушка быстро обработала раны и принялась обыскивать трупы врагов. Сто пятьдесят золотых в общей сложности — не такой большой улов. Но что размер ноги капитанши и Анаис совпадают — это полезно. Лонгфингер поспешила переобуться и присвоить рапиру Лейзер. Но куда более любопытной оказалась находка запазухой Лейзер: книга с нефритово-зеленой обложкой и выгравированной на ней черепахой.

— Вот это сюрприз! — Анаис помахала находкой выбирающимся наружу соратникам, — Книга все это время была у Лейзер!

Трясущимися руками Ваджих забрал у Лонгфингер книгу и принялся внимательно изучать ее.

— Это подделка, — заключил Мудрец Скарабея. Грэг заглянул через плечо старику и даже не попытался скрыть своего удивления:

— О! Так это почерк Лейзер!

Следопыты с нескрываемым удивлением воззрились на Грэга.

— Хочешь сказать… Что она переписала целую гребаную книгу, только чтобы нас всех обмануть?

Холлоу пожал плечами:

— Я слышал что-то про такой артефакт у Хэрима и Лейзер, но не видел ни разу.

Лонгфингер уткнулась лицом в собственные ладони. Стон разочарования смешался с такими отборными ругательствами, что даже Грэгу стало неуютно. Почесывая затылок, он отошел в сторону и обратил внимание на оставшегося в живых члена банды Лейзер. Мужчина успел стянуть повязки с лица и приложиться к маленькой серебряной фляжке.

— Вот это да! Следопыты поистине великие воины! Еще не встречал людей, выживших после схватки со Скрибом!

Анаис подняла голову и уставилась на Грэга.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? Среди этих, — девушка кивнула в сторону трупов. — Был Скриб?

Лонгфингер знакомо это имя. Скриб-убийца — один из самых известных преступников Речных Королевств и всего Голариона. Тысячи жизней оборвали его мечи, оставили сотни детей сиротами, лишили жен мужей и наоборот. Но Анаис всегда была уверена, что Скриб — сказка, эдакий идеальный образ неуловимого преступника. Не верилось, что среди этих мертвых лохов мог быть Скриб.

— Да вот же он!

Грэг почти с раздражением указал на выжившего. Мужчина вдруг замер, перестав хлебать из фляжки. Он опустил руку и недоуменно поглядел на не менее удивленную Анаис. Стало видно, что скрывали повязки: у мужчины лет тридцати-тридцати пяти вся нижняя часть лица сильно изуродована. Губы, подбородок, часть щек — все испещрено ожогами будто от какого-то мощного алхимического зелья. Чернота с красно-серыми прожилками не оставляла возможности даже угадать, как раньше выглядел мужчина. Он вдруг улыбнулся и помахал Анаис.

А девушка в ответ рассмеялась. То, с чем столкнулись Следопыты на этой битве совсем никак не укладывалось в понятие легендарного убийцы. Он же за все время драки даже на ноги подняться не мог!

— А кто это? — шепотом спросила Лин, она явно никогда до этого момента не слышала про Скриба.

— О, это один из самых разыскиваемых убийц Голариона! — Грэг внезапно воодушевился, голос его принял интонацию опытного барда, что рассказывает внимательным слушателям величайшую легенду в истории. — Он приговорен к смертной казни в пяти странах! Никто из тех, кто когда-то перешел дорогу Скрибу, не выжил.

Мужчина с повязками кивнул в знак подтверждения слов Грэга.

— А еще ходит слух, что не так давно Скриб в одиночку вырезал целую деревню с населением в восемь сот человек! Правда, есть у меня подозрения, что привирают сильно, не может человек в одиночку справиться с таким количеством.

Правая бровь Скриба выгнулась, выражая возмущение, он вперился взглядом в Холлоу. Анаис прокашлялась в кулак:

— Грэг, он все еще здесь.

Скриб кивнул.

— Ох, да, точно. Но это не отменяет того факта, что цифра в восемь сотен выглядит слишком преувеличенно.

— Ладно, хер с ними, с цифрами. Нам надо выбираться отсюда. Заберем корабль Лейзер. Скриб, ты с нами или своим ходом до города доберешься?

Мужчина с отрешенным видом пожал плечами и мотнул головой, будто говоря, что пойдет со всеми.

— На корабле еще кто-то остался?

Скриб показал два пальца и натянул повязки обратно на лицо.

— Какой-то очень неудачный у тебя день, да?

Пока Лин оставалась с Грэгом и Ваджихом в укрытии, Анаис, вернувшая себе человеческий облик, вместе со Скрибом пробирались к кораблю, чтоб застать оставшуюся часть команды врасплох. Лонгфингер так и не поверила, что он и правда тот самый легендарный убийца. Мужчина закатил глаза, демонстрируя усталость и раздражение. Почти у самого корабля, пока Анаис заряжала пистоль, он снял с себя все оружие и оставил его прямо на земле.

— Ты не будешь с ними сражаться?

Скриб мотнул головой, указал пальцем на Лонгфингер и скрестил руки в отрицательном жесте. Секунд тридцать понадобилось Анаис, чтобы расшифровать послание.

— Ты-ы… ты не берешь с собой оружие, чтобы я чувствовала себя в безопасности?

Скриб кивнул.

— Оу. Это… — неуверенность проскочила в ее голосе. — Это очень… мило и благородно?

Нет, серьезно. Пока что мужчина не показал себя тем страшным и опасным убийцей, которым все его считают. Но если хочет оставить оружие, пусть оставляет.

Парочка пробралась на корабль незамеченными. Оставшиеся двое членов команды занимались своими делами на верхней палубе и даже не догадывались, что кто-то стоит за их спинами. Но оглушительный взрыв выбил моряков из неспешной работы. Двое мужчин вздрогнули, пригнулись и быстро обернулись, встретившись взглядом с хищно улыбающейся Анаис. За мгновение до этого Лонгфингер выстрелила предупредительным в воздух и теперь наставила дымящееся дуло на пиратов.

— Привет, мальчики! Руки вверх, пожалуйста.

— Скри-и-иб… — пираты медленно испуганно подняли руки вверх, один из них застонал. — Что происходит?

Наемник пожал плечами в ответ. Видно, что под повязками он улыбается.

— Где наша команда?

Лонгфингер похлопала ладонью по рапире Лейзер, что висела у нее на поясе:

— Теперь мы ваша команда. Есть возражения?

Моряки хором замотали головой:

— Никак нет, мэм!

— Вот и хорошо! Скриб, позови остальных и забери оружие. Мы отплываем.

* * *

Если Грэг и узнал Анаис в человечьем обличье, то пока что ничего не сказал. Он сразу встал к штурвалу, взяв на себя командование. Постепенно приходящий в себя Ваджих устроился в лежанке и занял Кэнин историями из своего опыта работы Следопытом. Анаис же забралась в каюту капитана в поисках оригинала книги. К сожалению, пока что она нашла лишь записную книжку Лейзер, что может пригодиться в будущем.

Скриб вошел без стука, но Лонгфингер обнаружила его присутствие сразу.

— Слушай, может ты видел, где Лейзер ту книгу прятала? Я тут все перерыла.

Мужчина с усталым видом потер переносицу. Он шагнул к Анаис и хлопнул ее по плечу, а следом скрестил руки в отрицательном жесте. Девушка поджала губы и нахмурилась. Секунд десять пара молча смотрела друг другу в глаза. Лонгфингер не выдержала первой и полезла в свою сумку.

— Вот, так будет проще общаться, — она протянула Скрибу стопку пергамента и угольный карандаш.

Мужчина кивнул, сел за капитанский стол и принялся писать:

_“Нет никакой книги. Ее придумала и сделала Лейзер. Она нашла тот алтарь монстров и стала кормить его жертвоприношениями. Собрала компромат на Хэрима и угрожала ему и его жизни, чтобы он помогал ей. И книга была придумана, чтобы заманивать искателей, как вас.”_

Анаис теребила листок, прочитав такое откровение. Она закусила губу и швырнула листок на стол, попутно хлопнувшись лбом о этот самый стол.

— Проклятье на весь ее род… — девушка растерла лицо руками. Расстройство скрывать ей не имеет смысла. — Наколола целое Сообщество, скотина… — девушка закусила ноготь на большом пальце. — Есть тут у нее чего выпить?

Скриб кивнул, поднялся и достал из буфета бутылку рома и два стеклянных стакана. Анаис с благодарностью приняла разлитый напиток. Девушка отсалютовала стаканом и плюхнулась на койку, где еще этой ночью спала Лейзер.

Скриб кивнул в ответ, снял маску и сам залпом осушил первый стакан.

_“День и правда был отвратительный,”_ — он вытер руку о рубашку от следа угольного карандаша и налил себе еще алкоголя.

— Да ладно. Будто ты удивлен. Зато избавился от сучки в начальниках.

Скриб пожал плечами:

_“Лейзер платила мне как наемнику сотню платины,”_ — Анаис присвистнула, откровенно завидуя:

— И как оно, быть самым страшным и опасным преступником Речных Королевств? — усталость сказывалась, алкоголь горячей волной разлился по ее телу, наполняя конечности ленивой тяжестью.

Скриб пожал плечами, понюхал ром у себя в стакане. Улыбнулся и снова написал:

_“В трактирах бесплатно наливают.”_

— А вот это, — девушка описала стаканом полукруг. — О чем рассказывал Грэг. Ты правда вырезал целую деревню?

Звучало это нереально, но Скриб кивнул:

_“В их поселении творилось что-то странное. И они очень сильно мне не нравились. На их телах у всех, даже у детей, были татуировки.”_

Скриб неумело нарисовал голову собаки с тремя глазами.

— Это символ Ламашту, Королевы Чудовищ. Они были демонопоклонниками.

Мужчина прикрыл глаза, будто почувствовал облегчение.

_“Спасибо, мне станет чуть спокойнее спать.”_

Анаис замолчала. Эта фраза, написанная не очень аккуратным почерком, зародила в ней какие-то странные чувства противоречия. Легенды о непробиваемой хладнокровности Скриба действительно всего лишь легенды?

_“Возможно,”_ — он улыбался, пока писал. _“Как-то раз я отказался убивать семерых паладинов, которые посчитали, что будет великим благом, если они уничтожат зло в лице меня. Глупые, наивные людишки. Но целителю, что был с ними, удалось меня отговорить добивать бедолаг. Он сказал, что сможет вылечить меня. Но для этого ему нужно семь тысяч золотых. Вот и зарабатываю, чем умею.”_

— Убрать ожоги с кожи такая большая проблема?

Скриб открыл рот, демонстрируя почти полное отсутствие языка. Его будто откромсали тупым ножом или выжгли каленым железом или алхимическим огнем. Лонгфингер неумышленно поморщилась, представляя, какая была дикая боль.

— Кхм… Да, неловко вышло с Лейзер… Ну, не думаю, что с твоими навыками будет сложно найти нового нанимателя.

Скриб пожал плечами.

_“Лейзер была довольно заурядным пиратом. Но я не жалею. Еще никогда не встречал женщину, которая так мастерски управляется с огнестрелом. Ну, и у которой могут отрастать такие забавные кошачьи уши.”_

Анаис смущенно отвернулась. Она понадеялась, что внезапный румянец на ее щеках обусловлен ромом.

— Для всех сегодня интересный день. Так может… продолжим чудить?

Девушка поднялась, поставила свой стакан на стол, забрала напиток у Скриба, тоже отставив его в сторону и потянула наемника за руку к кровати.

* * *

Грэг со Скрибом во главе с Анаис в этот раз не стали ждать приглашения к Хэриму. Лин осталась с Ваджихом. Сначала и Холлоу хотели оставить, ведь для успешных переговоров достаточно одного Скриба, но потом решили, что Грэг имеет право высказаться своему бывшему нанимателю.

— Здорова, старик! — Лонгфингер практически вышибла дверь в кабинет Хэрима. Охрана из коридора куда-то подевалась под воздействием одного только вида клинков Скриба.

Хэрим, осознав, кто его непрошеные гости, обалдело уставился на пришедших. И не мог определиться, кому удивлен больше из всей троицы.

— К-как? — он подобрал руки под стол в поисках спрятанного кинжала.

Лонгфингер швырнула книгу в зеленой обложке на стол лорду.

— Ублюдок ты старый, Хэрим,— Анаис поджала губы. — Обманывать преданных тебе людей и скармливать их поехавшей бабе? Тц, — она разочарованно мотнула головой. — Даже от тебя я такого не ждала.

— Мда… Значит, отрицать не имеет смысла? Сильно моя команда проредела?

— Сильно, Хэрим, — в разговор вступил Грэг. — И после этого предательства станет еще меньше. Я ухожу и забираю с собой своих людей.

— И куда ты идти собрался, Холлоу? Кто тебя примет?!

Хэрим продолжал шебуршать рукой под столом и даже нащупал рукоять кинжала. Все это время стоящий в стороне Скриб подошел к Хэриму и с размаха вонзил острие своего меча в столешницу. Его абсолютно безэмоциональный взгляд встретился с перепуганным взглядом лорда.

— Даже Скриба переманила… — зашипел Хэрим, трясущимися руками выкладывая перед наемником кинжал и отодвигая по-дальше. — С тобой, Грэг, все понятно. А что Следопыты хотят в качестве… извинений?

— Договоримся.

* * *

Ко времени отплытия в Абсалом Кэнин боле менее пришла в себя, как и Ваджих, хоть последний все еще слаб. Возраст. Холлоу остался набирать новую команду и обличать бывшего босса.

— Жаль, что книги никакой не существовало, задание вышло ужасным. Но зато уничтожили тот алтарь.

Скриб кивнул.

— Слушай, может ты тоже примкнешь к Сообществу? Задания не сильно пыльные, платят хорошо.

Мужчина рассмеялся:

_“Сомневаюсь, что в эту организацию примут такого, как я.”_

— Ты даже не хочешь попробовать, — девушка расстроенно толкнула его в плечо.

_“Вместо Сообщества меня можешь нанимать ты.”_

Лонгфингер мотнула головой:

— Увы, я не смогу обеспечивать себя, свое оружие и платить тебе. Может, оплата и хорошая, но для такого недостаточна.

Скриб даже не задумался:

_“Как на счет сброса цены в два раза? Где-то через неделю я прибуду в Абсалом и пару месяцев буду ждать тебя там.”_

Девушка тепло улыбнулась.

— Пятьсот золотых? Хм, мне нравится это предложение.

Анаис приподнялась на мысочках и поцеловала Скриба в щеку.

— Нечего тухнуть в Речных Королевствах. Позже я тебя найду.


End file.
